The Girl He Never Knew
by iamunleashed
Summary: The Doctor hears a strange noise in the Tardis. This leads him to a girl. A girl he'll never know. One-Shot.


"Doctor!"

The Doctor heard someone scream his name. He looked around his Tardis. There wasn't anyone in here. He was in space so there couldn't be anyone outside.

"Doctor!"

He heard it again. He checked his phone. The sound wasn't coming from there. He knew he was alone in the Tardis after Amy and Rory left. River Song was long gone. He was on his own again.

"Doctor!"

There it was again. Who was shouting for him? He ran around the Tardis trying to find the source of the sound. But he couldn't find it. Maybe he was imagining it. After all, he didn't like to be alone. He imagined it. He must have.

"Doctor!"

This time the screen crackled. It seemed the sound was coming from there. He tapped the screen.

"Hello?"  
"Doctor?"  
This time it wasn't a cry, it was a question.

"Yes?"

It was silent on the other end.

"Hello?"

The Tardis suddenly lurched. Whoever called him was drawing his Tardis to them. He held on tightly trying to fly his ship. But he couldn't. It seemed the ship was flying on its own. So he just held on, letting it fly on its own. Then, finally, it stopped.

The Doctor stood up. He straightened his jacket and fixed his hair and bowtie. He then walked to the doors and opened one.

He was in an alleyway in London 2010. There wasn't anyone around. So who called him? He walked outside and closed his door. It wouldn't hurt to look around. That was when he saw it or rather them.

Two large burly men were running after a tall, thin girl with brown hair. The men had guns that they were shooting at her.

The Doctor whipped out his screwdriver to collapse one of the pipes on the wall. The pipe hit its target and knocked them out. The girl stopped running and collapsed on the floor. The Doctor ran to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine except for the bullet in my stomach," she said.

That's when he noticed the wound in her stomach. She was bleeding profusely. He placed his hand on the wound trying to stop the blood.

"You'll be okay, I promise," he said reassuringly.

"No-don't promise that, cause you'll only break it," she said fiercely. "Besides, I can't stop this."

Her breathing became hard.

The Doctor lifted her head. He didn't know her and yet he couldn't just stand there and watch her die.

"Tell me what I can do," practically begged.

He was desperate trying to hold on to some hope. She was so young, so full of life.

"Tell me a story."

He nodded. "Once upon a time, there was this daft man with a blue box. He was called the Doctor. He would travel the universe saving people."

"Why?"

"He was the last of his kind. All of his people had burned. He wanted to make sure it didn't happen to anyone else."

"He traveled the universe?"

"He traveled through time and space."

"By himself?"

"Sometimes. But sometimes, he had friends traveling with him, companions."  
He continued telling this girl his story. He told her of Gallifrey, of its orange skies. He told her on the Daleks, of the Cult of Skaro, and their ever occurring reappearance. He told her of Rose, the girl he loved, the girl he lost. He told her of Martha, the girl who stayed after he just lost Rose. He told her of the Face of Boe, his last message. He told her of the Master, his best friend. He told her of cybermen, weeping angels, the Titanic, and other aliens. He told her of Donna, his best friend, the girl who was going to travel with him forever, the girl who will never remember. He told her of Captain Jack, Sarah Jane-Smith, Mickey Smith, and their travels. He told her of the Amy, the girl who waited, and Rory, the boy who waited. He told her of River Song and her importance. He told her his story, and she listened. She was the only person it all of time and space who knew his whole story. He wasn't spewing out facts but emotions, his emotions. She was slipping away but he kept on talking. Then he reached he end.

"Is that the end of the story?" she asked when he stopped talking.

"No it's still going."

"Good cause that's a crappy ending. What about Rose, Martha, Donna, Rory, and Amy? They still go on. What about them?"

"They're gone. He can never go back."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"No, it's not. Why can't he go back?" she practically desperate to know.

The Doctor never thought of another reason. "I suppose… it's because it hurts too much."

She was silent. He looked down. Her breathing slowed. Her eyes were closing.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Find somebody," were her last words.

He didn't know her name, who she was. But he was the last person she saw, the last person she talked to. She knew his story. He placed her head down and removed his hand from her stomach.

He had so many questions but they'll never be answered. He then got up and went back to the Tardis. He didn't know what brought him here but he didn't care. He pulled a lever and flew away.

"Doctor," someone whispered in the wind. But he was too far away to hear it. To hear the voice of the girl with a thousand faces. The girl just like him. The girl he'll never know.


End file.
